itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
For the first time, this season does not carry over any Rangers from the previous one. However, Bulk, Professor Phenomenus, and Alpha 6 still appear. Lost Galaxy uses footage and props from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Synopsis As the season opens five teens from a newly created space colony, Terra Venture, are seeking a new world that resembles Earth. They find five mystical swords (the Quasar Sabers) on a jungle planet called Mirinoi. The weapons transform them into Galaxy Power Rangers, and they use the swords to battle space villains including Scorpius, Trakeena, Deviot, and Captain Mutiny. Along the way, they discover several Zords known as Galactabeasts, and make an ally in the form of a mysterious galactic warrior known as the Magna Defender. When the Defender dies, he and passes his powers on to a sixth teen -- the Red Galaxy Ranger's older brother, Mike Corbett. Galaxy Ranger Kendrix Morgan dies during the season, and is replaced by Karone, sister of the Red Space Ranger. Rangers Leo Corbett - Red Ranger - played by Danny Slavin Impulsive stowaway. Kai Chen - Blue Ranger played by Archie Kao Always does things by the book. Damon Henderson - Green Ranger played by Reggie Rolle Mechanic on both the Astro Megaship and Terra Venture itself. Maya - Yellow Ranger played by Cerina Vincent Jungle girl from the planet Mirinoi. She's the only one who escaped when the planet was turned to stone. Takes pride in her ranger duties and is the only one able to communicate with the Galactabeasts. Kendrix Morgan - Pink Ranger I played by Valerie Vernon Scientist. She takes a hit for Cassie when the Psycho Rangers attack the colony. Karone - Pink Ranger II played by Melody Perkins With Kendrix apparently destroyed, she appears as a spirit and gives her powers to Karone, allowing her to atone for sins committed as Astronema. Magna Defender I - Black Extra Ranger played by Kerrigan Mahan The first Magna Defender, native of an unknown planet. He seeks revenge on the villain Scorpius for the death of his son Zika....utilizing morally questionable methods. Mike Corbett - Magna Defender II played by Russell Lawrence Leo's older brother, a senior figure in Terra Venture's command. He inherits the powers of the Magna Defender from the spirit of the original. Allies *Alpha 6 *D.E.C.A. *Commander Stanton *High Councilor Renier *Councillor Brody *Magna Defender *Space Power Rangers *Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Villains *Scorpius *Trakeena *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Villamax *Kegler *Sting Wingers *Captain Mutiny *Barbarax *Hexuba *Swabbies Weapons and Gear Astro Megaship Quasar Sabres Zords *Galaxy Megazord **Lion Galactabeast **Condor Galactabeast **Wolf Galactabeast **Gorilla Galactabeast **Wildcat Galactabeast *Torozord *Centaurus Megazord *Stratoforce Megazord *Zenith Carrierzord Episodes Lost Galaxy episodes Trivia *Gingaman translates as Galaxy Man, so despite having a completely different premise, as Gingaman was not space themed, the name for Lost Galaxy is still close to that of the Sentai series. *The working title was Power Rangers Space Jungle. *The actors who play Damon and Trakeena, Reggie Rolle and Amy Miller, would later get married. Category:Saban Era Category:Seasons